the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow
"Reality is rarely kind, but even so I try to fight the good fight." The Pilot He was just a normal guy in his late 20's working a lower end job when a suit crashed right by him on his walk to work. Being fed up with being broke he decided to gamble on the pod. His thoughts created a suit that was an extension of him (someone rather unnoticeable) and with some tweaks that made his life easier. And in a bit of curosity decided to make an uplifted AI based on a favorite character of his. Upon waking up three weeks later he found that what he considered his life was turned upside down as he was considered missing (losing his job and getting his stuff moved down in the basement) and saw that people were inquiring about the pod. He knew he had to leave and try to find a way to straighten things out enough to get his stuff back. On his journeys he found himself growing detached from his old life as due to his life being more on the computer, and he largely began to think of himself as "Shadow". During this time he would discretely assist in a few battles. He found the AI (Komachi) to be invaluable in her advice and someone to talk to. One day while he was relaxing in a library he got in contact with Fyhlen (a friend pre-suitfall, now suited himself) who recommended the Corps to him, and he departs, hoping to be able to pick up the stuff he left at home. That,and aiding the cause of course. In his time waiting for action, he actually was headhunted by DOG to join Hanse Behörde. The offer was flattering but Shadow felt he was better suited here. Personality Generally well meaning and friendly, being around many more experienced pilots humbled him. He has also a odd side that shows when he decides to speak. He takes his AI's remarks in stride as he knows she doesn't mean much harm and it's better for her to enjoy herself in times of peace so she doesn't disrupt during mission time... mostly. His time before now has made him somewhat paranoid in combat, trying to spot any enemies before they get the jump on him. For this reason he finds being part of the Corps to be quite a relief. After his debut he feels more confident and braver about his abilities as well as coming out of his shell to a degree. His work ethic build up in his life carries into missions, being willing to do his role to the best of his ability. Things like gathering scrap can wait until it's cleared. But off mission he's fond of relaxing and having fun, now that he's relieved of the stress of constantly hiding. He also possess a sense of humor that can range from odd to snarky, though it only shows when he feels he's comfortable enough. He has been meaning to resume his hobby of writing though he's mainly reading what he can find to get his head into the task again. He's generally friendly towards his teammates, usually finding something to talk about while trying to be a mature voice of reason and he has considerable patience in dealing with some of his more difficult ones. His belief in the cause stands strong, though his faith in in some of the more trigger happy members of the corps is another matter. As far as the commanders, he's willing to think it was a fluke. ("I hope they didn't call Falling Down a fluke.") That and he swears to a more mindful approach to things than "just shoot it". Appearance A dark browned haired/brown eyed guy, was unremarkable but decent shaped until his brush with death by melting, after which his AI reconstructed him with various improvements, looking a bit more handsome, slightly more buff among other things. He generally wears T-shirts and jeans, and occasionally a ninjaish outfit he's been working on (complete with a blue scarf seen on the suit in peace time). That is if he's not in his suit, a habit formed by both his Mycelium nanites and his past. Relations & Allies Has yet to get to know the rest of the Armor Corps but hopes to make a nice impression. He has a friend in Fyhlen, a fellow newcomer to the group (and the one that recommended it to him), and works with him on missions that they're together. His AI, Komachi he sees as an invaluable partner not just for her AI functions but for keeping him from getting too serious about things. Though that might have shifted due to the brush with death. He respects Silver Knight after hearing (and seeing) his feats of heroism. He considers his role to be valuable as a "Hero" of the corps, a figure to keep up morale. He also recongizes the strengths of the other human factions and hopes that he'd be able to work with them well. Tumblr Engineers: "Not my cup of tea, but their tech guys seem second to none and have a decent mix of hobbies" Moqaddas: "I don't get why they're against a Plasma Bow when it seems more up their alley as a warrior's weapon. That and I doubt they'd take saying Gensokyo as a religion kindly. Still in terms of fighting, they'd be among the best allies and the worst enemies." Hanse Behorde: "Someone from there tried to invite me but I'm not much of a speaker. I get the impression that suits from there are pretty good at anything not a direct scrap, but they like putting a pricetag on their aid. Luckily it's not me that has to pay them!" Green Intiative: "Odd group with odd builds. I don't think I've even met anyone from there though their enterance requirements are pretty steep. Please don't tell them about Operation Lurker." Tumblr Armor: "Hard to say.... they're not exactly the complete monsters they were assumed to be but well the fact they're our enemies remains." The Suit He conceptualized a cyborg ninja suit akin to those found in the recent metal gear games, but colored black/dark blue. This resulted in a practical yet stylish look, though typically it'll have its camouflage up. He believes the best defense is not getting any attention. When he's wearing the suit peacefully he's prone to wearing a dark blue scarf akin to various ninja heroes. When he uses Collapsible, it assumes the form of a smartphone, mainly as a way to talk to his AI and check on his suit. He has for the time being focused on combat until he feels he can vary things. AI Personality Komachi is an AI personality with a lazy streak and an ear for stories. She doesn't object to working on missions as she figures the sooner it gets done the sooner relaxing can resume. And while she's been configured to work in the 3 AI modes, she clearly prefers the soldier mode. She also will not move to an avatar drone out of mix of laziness and a rare case of vanity. Unlike Shadow, she's far more outspoken and not afraid to speak her mind, even to the extent of poking fun at him for things, such as basing her off a shapely redhead from a shooting game. Despite this, he's pleased with the results as the last thing he wanted is a totally subserviant AI. She looks forward to meeting people, and teasing them, though she considers Gentle Giant a boring target and Ronin a rival. Upon finding out the root of the latter (similar traits), Shadow started to brace himself for they day the meeting happens. After Operation Lurker, she appears to have gotten more affectionate if a bit possessive at times and unlike him, doesn't trust anyone in comand spots, but tolerates things for him. Missions Operation Eyes Wide Open He made his Armor Corps Debut in the first part of the major Relay mission, expecting to assist in breaking through and clean up. What he got instead was a rush of various TA suits where he helped hold the lines with his Plasma Bow, getting some good shots against various enemies. He even managed to survive an attack from an enraged fortress though he didn't realize how badly he was damaged. As the battle continued, he decided to take a risk and assist in hacking the relays, covering Fyhlen to great effect, nailing a nat 100 headshot. He attempted to aid in the clean up but by that point things were well in hand and he saw Sliver Knight make the heroic rescue. From this mission he gained some confidence in his abilities in such a case. Operation Lurker He played a minor role in things as things didn't go as planned at all, involving even a team up with tumblr armor. It was a very messy mission with various people on the verge of death, mainly by being hack-melted. He was saved due to Komachi though the experience has affected him and her in a mix of ways. Suit Crunch Shadow (Base Build, will add/adjust for missions) Class: Mesh (2.5+2.5 slots)(255/300, current/cap) Dex 5+3+1 Dur 1+1(Block:+1, HP:6) Power 1+6-6 Recover 5 Speed 2+1 Strength 1+1 Body type: Hunter/Cap (40+20) (195) Env control II/III Radar Them Vision Features: None AI: Soldier (10) (185) UI: Brainwave Harness (10) (175) HUD: Suit Status Adv Suit Status (5) (170) Hawkeye (5) (165) Comm: Radio Transmitter Weapons: Beam Saber (15) (150) (1) (4.0) Plasma Bow (20) (130) (1) (3.0) Defense: Light Shield/Armor Plating (5+5) (120) Drone: None Upgrades: Cyber Brain (10) (110) Storage Capaciter (See Hunter) Kinetic Stabilizers (10) (100) Maneuvering Rockets (10) (90) Sub Armor Pistons (10) (80) Uplifted AI (10) (70) Ghost (5) (65) Collapsible II (5+5) (55) (Carriable Smartphoneish thing) Nanites: Mycelium (10) (45) Hydra II (10+10) (35) Canvas (5) (30) Notes: +10 Combat when attacking with RG 7+ Non AoE weapons +10 Combat from Soldier AI -10 Dex Bonus from Soldier AI -10 Dex bonus from enhanced camo when dodging Ignore Any Dur when melee attacking an unaware target Beam Sword: DM: 7+2(str) Plasma Bow(+Hunter Bonuses): +Silent AC(accuracy):7+1 AG(Ammo Gen):5 DM(Damage):8 FR(F.Rate):3+2 MA(Mazagine):3 RG:(Range):5+2 (7!) Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mesh